


YOURSELF!

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe!School, Friendship, Out of Character, Romance, Typo(s), mainstream
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, seorang pelajar SMA merangkap penata rias dan hair stylist berbakat pindah sekolah karena bisnis ayahnya. Hinata menemukan seorang nerd di sana, Uchiha Sasuke. Mind to RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOURSELF!

YOURSELF! © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T+ untuk kata-kata kasar

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Alternate Universe!School, Typo(s), Out of Character, Mainstream, ada kata-kata kasar jadi yang muslim baca setelah berbuka ya~

[Sifat Hinata di sini versi rada RTN ya jadi jangan bingung kalau Hinata tidak gagap ataupun pemalu. ^^v]

.

.

.

"Hinata, sudah sampai."

"Hm, sekolahnya jelek."

"Kau tidak akan berada lama di sini."

"Baiklah, Neji cerewet."

"Kau tidak sopan. Ingat kau seorang Hyuuga!"

Hinata mendengus. Hyuuga bukanlah kata yang akan membuatnya duduk diam dan menurut seperti anak anjing pada tuannya. Hell! Hinata ingin menjelajahi dunia, bukan hanya terkurung di rumah dan dicekoki dengan istilah tata krama.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Hyuuga Hinata atau Amethyst?

Seorang penata rias dan hair stylist berbakat pada usia muda. Hinata suka dirinya yang dipuji sebagai penata rias. Pujian mereka jujur. Tidak seperti senyum palsu yang ditawarkan orang-orang padanya hanya karena dia menyandang gelar sebagai anak pertama keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata menyukai gaya hidupnya sebagai penata rias terkenal bernama Amethyst.

"Oke, cukup dengan pidatomu. Aku turun."

Hinata mengabaikan ucapan sepupunya yang mengamuk hebat. Ia menenteng tas berhias gantungan kunci warna-warni di balik punggung. Rambutnya yang diikat dengan gaya pony tail disibak dengan elegan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah berwarna krem. Kacamata berupa aksesori—tidak ada minus— yang ia bawa dipakai. Hinata mendecak. Sekolah yang terlalu simple tapi setidaknya ia hanya akan berada di sini tidak dalam waktu lama. Hanya karena ayahnya memiliki urusan bisnis di sini dan dia dibawa paksa setelah dikuliahi selama dua jam tanpa henti agar tidak membantah. Karena dia pegal duduk dengan pose berlutut, fine, Hinata akan jadi anak baik sekali ini saja.

Hinata mengamati seisi sekolah dengan mata ungunya. Tidak buruk. Banyak siswa-siswi menatapnya, Hinata tak acuh.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Guru? Ah bukan, hanya seorang—murid.

"Ya?" Hinata membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut raven yang nyaris menutupi sebelah matanya. Err, dia anak emo? Tapi kacamata tebal yang dipakainya menurunkan nilainya sebagai emo jadi—tidak. Hmm, pakaiannya jenis siswa teladan? Nerd? Dia cocok dengan image itu. Atau malah cowok pendiam cosplayer? Pikiran Hinata melayang menuju berbagai jenis tataan rambut yang cocok dengan pemuda itu.

"Bisa ikut aku ke kantor guru?"

"Kenapa? Dari segi mana aku bisa yakin kau adalah utusan guru?"

Pemuda itu memasang wajah kesal. "Aku ketua kelas di kelas yang baru kau masuki dan aku tak akan mau repot-repot kalau bukan Ibiki-sensei yang menyuruhku."

Hinata memasang pose berpikir dan tersenyum, "Oke. Aku ikut."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini memiliki dua wajah yang senantiasa berganti dalam waktu tak lebih dari sekian detik? Gadis aneh.

Hinata berjalan sambil bersenandung ringan dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Dilarang membawa ponsel ke sekolah."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, "Maaf, ini pekerjaan."

"Sekolah kita melarang siswa bekerja sampingan."

Jidat Hinata berkedut, "Ini pekerjaan tetap. Kau menyebalkan."

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya tapi tak lagi melanjutkan. Hinata menghela napas dan mengalah, ponselnya dilempar ke dalam tas. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu coklat. Hinata melirik plang yang ditempelkan di permukaan pintu. Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Oke, pemuda ini tidak bohong.

"Permisi. Saya membawa murid baru."

"Masuk."

Hinata ikut masuk ke dalam dengan wajah datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tunggu di luar. Kau akan mengantarnya ke kelas dengan Ibiki. Kalian sekelas bukan?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengangguk dan keluar. Menunggu di depan pintu, mungkin? Hinata menatap wanita blonde fashionable yang duduk di meja kebesarannya.

"Ah, namaku Senju Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah di sini."

Hinata mengangguk lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Saya Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya. Hei, hentikan basa-basi ini, kau tahu aku siapa." Hinata melepas kacamatanya.

Hinata mendengus. Bukannya ia tak mengenal wanita paruh baya ini. Tsunade adalah salah satu konsumen yang sering datang dan menikmati jasa kecantikan di tempat Hinata bekerja. Jadi wanita ini merupakan kepala sekolah di sini?

Tsunade membaca berkas-berkasnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Aku dengar dari walimu, kau sedang bekerja sebagai penata rias?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. Nona Tsunade, bisa hentikan basa-basi ini?"

"Baiklah, Amethyst. Ini sekolah dan aku harus bersikap formal, mengerti? Aku juga dengar kalau kau tidak akan lama di sini. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau tidak boleh bekerja selama bersekolah di sini."

Hinata menganga. Apa kata wanita ini?

"Apa?"

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan, kau tidak boleh bekerja selama bersekolah di sini."

Hinata mendengus. Ternyata ini maksud ayahnya memasukkannya ke sekolah ini. Supaya ia tidak menyentuh alat riasnya ataupun membawanya setiap saat. Perfect. Oh, Hinata, ingatlah untuk mematuhi perintah ayahmu atau kau akan ditinggalkan di sini tanpa bisa kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

Hinata menghela napas, "Fine. Sudah selesai?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sedikit lagi. Kemarilah dan bawa tasmu."

Hinata mendekat tanpa curiga dan meletakkan tasnya yang berat itu. Wanita paruh baya itu membuka tasnya dengan senyum puas. Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak hitam fungsional milik Hinata. "Ini aku tahan."

Hinata membelalak. "H-hei, itu alat riasku!"

"Ya dan ini dilarang. Silakan ikuti ketua kelasmu menuju kelas dan belajar dengan baik."

"Hei, kotak alat rias itu nyawaku! Ataga, aku bahkan baru sehari sekolah di sini dan kau sudah bertindak seperti itu?!"

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Kau dengar aku? Tidak ada pekerjaan, alat rias, atau apa pun selama kau bersekolah di sini mengerti? Kalau kau berlaku menjadi anak baik, seusai sekolah akan langsung kukembalikan. Dan jangan lagi membawanya."

Hinata memandang tidak percaya. Langkahnya berbalik menuju pintu. Wajahnya masam. pemuda itu masih menunggunya di depan. Hinata berjalan duluan dengan kekesalan yang terpampang jelas pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tahu di mana kelasmu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak minat lagi untuk masuk," ucap Hinata dengan suara menusuk.

Sasuke menyeret kerah seragam Hinata, "Kau harus tetap masuk."

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, Nerd!"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan jangan beri aku julukan itu."

"Lalu apa hakmu menyeretku?!"

"Karena aku ketua kelas dan aku punya tanggung jawab."

Hinata meronta-ronta tidak jelas. Untung saja koridor sepi. Semua sudah masuk sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat mereka berada tepat di depan kantor guru. Pemuda itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ibiki-sensei, tolong antarkan siswa baru ini ke kelas."

"Hm? Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bertiga dan Sasuke berhenti menyeretnya. Hinata merutuk di balik punggung Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke masuk, Ibiki mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu, Mei-sensei. Kebetulan sekali kau wali kelas di sini bukan? Ada siswi baru. Oh ya, tolong temui staf guru di kantor setelah ini."

Guru perempuan di dalam melirik dengan senyum tipis, "Silakan masuk."

Hinata masuk dengan wajah datar. Sorakan datang dari siswa-siswa yang berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang minus Sasuke. para siswi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan iri. Meskipun Hinata tidak terlalu tinggi, wajahnya manis—meskipun ia memakai kacamata— dan tubuhnya proporsional. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya yang pindah sekolah di dekat masa ujian seperti ini.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri."

"Hyuuga Hinata desu. Pindahan dari Tokyo. Yoroshiku."

"Baiklah, silakan duduk di belakang Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata melangkah sebelum gurunya menunjukkan letak bangku Sasuke.

Para siswa mengeluh.

"Sensei, kenapa di belakang Ketua Kelas?"

"Hah, Sensei, bangku di sebelahku juga kosong!"

"Ne, Ketua Kelas, ayo tukar bangku denganku!"

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu, Pein-kun. Sensei akan ke kantor dulu."

Sunyi hanya dapat dirasakan setelah Mei-sensei berada agak jauh dari kelas mereka.

"Ne, ne, Hyuuga-san, kau tidak mau pindah saja?"

"Benar. Kau sebaiknya tidaj bergaul dengan patung es, hahaha!"

"Pfft, pindah ke sini saja sebelum kau akan jadi orang membosankan."

Mulanya Hinata hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Bukannya Hinata tak sadar, tapi apa-apaan nada bicara yang menyebalkan itu. Belum lagi gelak tawa meremehkan dari para siswi. Hinata bukannya ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan tapi ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Persis seperti saat ia masih SD dulu, gagap, pemalu dan dianggap lemah.

Hinata berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "Diam. Berisik!"

Semua siswa-siswi menutup mulut rapat-rapat saat Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Ia memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilat. Hinata duduk dan kelas kembali sunyi meskipun masih ada beberapa yang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Kelasnya menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Istirahat akhirnya datang. Hinata merebahkan diri di kursinya. Setelah kejadian tadi, Hinata tahu benar tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya, dan memang hal itu terbukti benar. Sekarang hanya tersisa Hinata, Sasuke—yang sedang menyalin catatan, dan segerombol siswa di meja terdepan. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Jidat Hinata membentuk persimpangan siku-siku. Ia benci embel-embel –chan jika digabungkan dengan namanya. Hinata melirik sekumpulan pemuda yang mengerubuti mejanya.

"Apa kau mau kami temani mengelilingi sekolah?"

"Iya. Pasti menyenangkan."

"Tidak," Hinata menjawab sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke mana saja.

"Hei, ayolah!"

"Hinata-chan jangan bersikap galak seperti itu dong."

Hinata menatap tajam, "Tidak."

Seorang yang kalau tidak salah tadi disebut Pein menarik lengannya, "Ayolah! Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kami kan mengajakmu baik-baik!"

Hinata menepisnya, "Tidak perlu."

"Kau baru pindah saja sudah belagu! Ikut sajalah!" timpal yang lain. Hinata mendengus. Ia akan memprotes pada Tsunade nanti. Ia tidak membalas dan mengambil ponselnya dari laci, para siswa itu menggeram marah.

Pein menarik ponselnya. Hinata mengerang, "Kembalikan ponselku."

"Ikut kami."

"Tidak. Ponselku, sekarang."

Hinata berada pada ambang batas kesabarannya. Ia tidak sabar menghajar para pemuda ini dengan teknik andalan keluarganya. Jangan kesampingkan fakta bahwa penata rias sering diserang konsumen makanya Hinata juga membekali diri dengan ilmu bela diri.

Hinata terkejut saat ponselnya diletakkan di atas mejanya oelh sebuah tangan berkulit pucat.

"Hentikan. Dia sudah menolak."

Pein menggeram, "Diamlah, Ketua Kelas sialan! Jangan mengganggu!"

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan memperhatikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu—berbeda. Oke, Hinata sedikit menyukai sifat pemuda itu.

"Jangan pikir karena kau seorang Uchiha, kami akan takut padamu!"

Hinata mengernyit saat mereka mendorong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Satu lawan lima?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang baru pertama kali dilihat Hinata. Tidak buruk untuk seorang nerd, tapi Hinata yang harus menyelesaikan ini. Seorang Hyuuga harus bertanggung jawab atas seluruh perilakunya bukan? Hinata melangkah santai sambil menarik napas.

"JYUUKEN!"

Keempat pemuda yang baru saja akan menghampiri Sasuke tersentak saat menyadari ada suara teriakan dan Pein yang jatuh di lantai.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mereka membantu menopang Pein. Mereka menatap Hinata yang berkacak pinggang. Mata ungu itu berkilat mengerikan, seringai setan milik Hinata juga lebih mengerikan lagi.

"K-KAU!"

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau kalian tidak pergi dalam waktu tiga detik."

"Kau kira kami takut?!"

Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya. Mereka bergidik ngeri. Jari-jari Hinata menghasilkan bunyi dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Satu, dua—"

"HUUWWAAA!"

Mereka semua lari sebelum hitungan ketiga. Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia melemaskan jari-jarinya. Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya, "Butuh bantuan?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan lembut Hinata dan berdiri. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Hei, jangan bilang padaku kau memang ingin dihajar. Atau jangan-jangan kau masokis?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat gadis Hyuuga itu telah berfantasi lagi.

"Kau aneh."

Hinata menatapnya keki, kacamatanya diselipkan di kantong. "Ck, kau merusak imajinasiku."

"Hn."

Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya balik dengan pandangan heran. Tanpa ia sangka, Hinata menarik kacamatanya. Hinata tercekat, mata Sasuke—indah.

"Hei, apa yang—"

Hinata memakai kacamata itu. Hm, hanya kacamata biasa tanpa lensa khusus.

"Sesuai yang aku duga. Kau bisa melihat tanpa kacamata bukan?"

"Ck. Kau juga sama."

Hinata menjauhkan kacamata itu dari jangkauan Sasuke. Hinata menatap kontur wajah Sasuke, "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan matamu. Hm, mungkin kau akan tampak keren kalau rambutmu ditata ke atas, like a bad boy. Wajahmu diberi perawatan sedikit dan hei, Tuan Tampan, kau akan dikejar oleh gadis-gadis satu sekolah!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh, ia berusaha menjauh dari tatapan polos gadis itu, "Jangan bersikap seolah kau ini ahli. Dan aku menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Hinata duduk di atas meja, ia tergelak, "Aku memang ahli dan kacamata itu hanya aksesori saja. Sudah kukatakan aku bekerja bukan? Aku bekerja sebagai penata rias, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hei, aku tidak bohong!"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Sasuke hanya melemparkan pandangan yang ambigu. Hinata turun dari meja dan mendekati Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Perlu kuberikan sihir padamu?"

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum senang saat kotak multifungsi miliknya dikembalikan Tsunade. Ia juga telah berhasil memaksa pemuda itu menunggu di kelas. Pein dan kawan-kawan izin pulang karena mendadak sakit, begitu kata Iruka-sensei.

Hinata menggeser pintu kelas dan menunjukkan kotak hitamnya dengan senyum lebar. Pemuda itu ada di sana dengan lengan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Aku bukan kelinci percobaan kan?"

"Tidak. Kau akan jadi kelinci playboy, Tuan."

Sasuke diam saat Hinata dengan santainya menarik tirai dari jendela kelas dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh bagian depan Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau memakai gorden?"

"Alternatif. Aku tidak mungkin membawa barang terlalu lengkap. Dan ini terakhir kali aku membawa peralatanku ke sekolah jadi jangan banyak berkomentar."

"Hm."

Hinata membuka laci-laci pada kotaknya sampai kotak kubus itu berbentuk seperti anak tangga. Ia mengambil kantung berisi gunting dan sisir. Ia memainkan guntingnya sebentar. Sasuke duduk menghadap sebuah cermin persegi panjang yang diletakkan di depan jendela.

Suara guntingan memenuhi seisi kelas yang telah kosong sejak jam lima. Sekolah akan ditutup jam tujuh setelah semua ekskul selesai melakukan aktivitas. Hinata memainkan guntingnya dengan sigap. Krim rambut dan spray ditaruh beberapa kali pada rambut Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya, tidak siap mental kalau gadis itu membuatnya tampak mengerikan.

"Hei, kenapa kau memanjangkan ponimu? Kau menyeramkan."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Banyak yang bilang tatapanku menyeramkan. Awalnya aku tak peduli tapi aku jadi membenci mata ini."

"Hm? Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Kau yang pertama kali mengatakan itu."

"Aku suka warna langit saat malam tiba dan matamu persis seperti itu."

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke, "Hn."

"Lihat saja besok, matamu akan jadi pusat perhatian," Hinata terkikik lembut sebelum kembali menyemprotkan isi spray pada rambut Sasuke. selama mengatur rambut Sasuke, Hinata memasang masker wajah pada wajah Sasuke yang agak kering. Hinata dengan sengaja mencubit pipi pemuda itu sampai pemuda itu mendesis. Hinata tertawa.

"Lalu apa maksud mereka dengan kau adalah Uchiha?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku baru pindah."

"Keluargaku adalah pebisnis terbesar di kota ini. Kami punya banyak relasi dan orang-orang tidak pernah menentang kami karena kekuasaan keluarga kami yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Kecuali aku, mungkin."

"Hm, aku dapat pelanggan kaya," canda Hinata dengan tawa lembut.

"Kau yang memaksa."

"Haha, baiklah, jangan marah."

Hinata melepas masker wajah itu. Hm, hasilnya spektakuler. Hanya mengganti gaya rambut dan perawatan wajah se-simple ini, Uchiha Sasuke telah bertransformasi dari seekor bebek buluk menjadi angsa.

"Oke. Buka matamu."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Oke, Hinata akui dia sendiri terpana.

Sasuke tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa selain, "Itu aku?"

Hinata duduk di kursi sambil menyimpan guntingnya. "Yup! Kau bahkan terkejut?"

"Hn."

"Wah, wah, kau juga tampak keren saat mengatakan kata ambigu itu. Tapi kuakui, kau masuk dalam daftar master piece-ku."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hm?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Setidaknya aku punya penata rambut gratisan."

Dan tawa mereka berdua meledak.

.

.

.

Hinata menguap sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil. Ini akan jadi hari yang membosankan baginya. Tidak ada ponsel ataupun peralatan rias. Mungkin Hinata akan meminjam gunting paman pengurus kebun, baiklah, ini tidak lucu. Semalam mereka hanya melanjutkan kegiatan dengan membersihkan kelas dan mengembalikan gorden.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya diiringi serbuan tatapan ketakutan Pein dan gerombolannya. Gadis-gadis belum datang? Oh, lihatlah di depan sana. Siapa yang sedang dikerubuti gadis-gadis hm?

Hinata duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum puas setengah sebal. Semalam mereka mengejeknya sekarang malah menyerangnya dengan suara genit dan tatapan lapar bak karnivora menatap mangsa. Metamorfosis yang kelewat cepat. Ah, Hinata bahkan terkejut dengan hasil karyanya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau mau mengajariku tentang materi pelajaran Trigonometri?"

Hinata mendengus, bilang saja ingin diajari trigonometri cinta, halah, tukang modus.

"S-sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Matamu kelihatan indah."

Wow, Hinata memuji yang satu ini. Kelewat jujur tapi apa yang dikatakan Hinata semalam terbukti bukan?

Dan Hinata baru saja sadar, sejak kapan anak kelas sebelah atau kakak kelas ikut berdatangan ke kelasnya? Hinata baru saja akan memejamkan mata kalau tidak menyadari pandangan meminta tolong dari Sasuke. Hinata mendengus lalu berdiri.

"Minggir, gadis-gadis. Anak baru perlu diantar mengelilingi sekolah."

"Hei! Jangan menyerobot!"

"Justru anak baru harus mengalah dan duduk diam di belakang!"

Hinata tak acuh. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Saat sudah berada di daerah aman, Hinata melepas pegangan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu? Aku baru saja mencari musuh untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Hn."

Hinata terkekeh, "Oke, aku terima. Lagipula aku tidak begitu peduli."

Sasuke duduk di bangku yang berada di taman. Hinata memilih bersandar di bawah pohon ginkgo. Keduanya suka kesunyian yang menenangkan. Mereka tak berbicara apa-apa, hanya menikmati udara dingin dan tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Mereka kembali ke kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Dan Hinata tersenyum, ternyata ia sudah mendapat hadiah permulaan dari 'musuh'nya.

.

.

.

Hinata terkekeh saat melihat tulisan-tulisan di atas mejanya.

Ada beragam kata. Mulai dari bitch, jalang, jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke-kun, menyebalkan dan sebagainya. Hinata menghapus kata-kata itu dengan senyum lebar, ah, dunia karirnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dituliskan di atas mejanya. Dunia itu tidak adil, ia tahu sejak awal.

Berikutnya, pakaian olahraga dan sepatunya hilang, Hinata bersiul ringan saat menemukan sepatunya di tong sampah dan pakaian olahraganya dibuang di westafel kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah. Hinata malah dengan santainya melapor pada Tsunade sambil menunjukkan barang bukti. Hinata tahu, semua gadis-gadis telah bertekuk lutut pada Sasuke dan Hinata adalah penghalang badi mereka.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang semenjak tadi tersenyum aneh.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Ya. Dan aku dapat penggemar baru."

"?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Hinata bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya datang. Segerombolan anggota fansclub dadakan dengan banner dan ikat kepala yang tidak modis—menurut Hinata—, datang dan menghakiminya. Hinata menghela napas saat tahu bahwa yang datang semakin banyak. ah, ini tidak adil. Tapi lumayan juga untuk dijadikan tempat pelepasan rasa stress karena dilarang membawa ponsel dan alat rias. Boleh kan, Hinata melampiaskannya pada mereka?

"Kau gadis jelek! Berani-beraninya mendekati Sasuke-kun!"

"Sadar dirilah, anak baru!"

"Sasuke-kun itu milik bersama."

Hinata menepis tangan salah satu fangirl yang ingin menarik rambutnya.

"Don't touch my hair, bitch!"

"KAU!" pekik mereka dengan geram.

"Fuck off!"

Mereka menggeram pada Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas, "Sadar diri? Kalian yang perlu refleksi, nona-nona. Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu selalu kalian ejek berubah dalam waktu semalam menjadi pemuda keren. Kalian fangirls dadakan yang bahkan belum genap sehari sudah berani membully aku? Hmph, menggelikan."

Salah satu fangirl mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Hinata menyeringai.

Tangan gadis itu ditangkap begitu saja. "Hentikan."

"S-sasuke-kun?!"

"Pergi." Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tajam pada mereka semua.

"T-tapi—"

"Pergi."

Mereka semua mundur teratur. Hinata menghela napas, "Waktu yang tepat untuk menolongku. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Sasuke berbalik, "Sejak kau mengatakan 'fuck off' dengan tidak bilang padaku?"

"Sudah selama itu? Aku ingin menyadarkan mereka saja."

Sasuke menyentil dahinya, "Bodoh! Kau bisa terluka."

"Hei, apa yang kau—"

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Eum, bukan masalah—"

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Tatapan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar membuat Hinata jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada orbs hitam itu. Sasuke serius.

Hinata tahu wajahnya memerah, sial, kebiasaan lamanya bangkit. Ia balas memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, "B-baiklah."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan seringai lebar, "Sejak kapan kau gagap? Kau gugup?"

Dan Hinata memandang sewot. Sial, aibnya terbongkar.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N: Oke, aku tahu ini aneh banget. OOC banget. Gaje banget. Mainstream lagi. Tapi aku ingin publish sebelum hiatus dua bulan dan nyaris WB. T_T Maaf kalau mengecewakan. I've tried my best!

MIND

TO

RNR  
?

Salam gajebo,

Ether-chan


End file.
